1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job execution system and job execution method equipped with a job execution apparatus such as an image forming apparatus and others, and a job execution apparatus as well as an image forming apparatus used for this system.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In a job execution apparatus equipped with a box function, for example, MFP (Multi Function Peripherals), etc., which is a multifunctional image forming apparatus, boxes in which image data is stored are frequently controlled in accord with groups or outputted under the setting conditions of the group which controls the boxes when the image data is outputted. Consequently, calls for operating the job execution apparatus by linking the box to the information of the group which controls the box have been increased.
Hitherto, as stipulated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-67249, there known are techniques that enable the setting of access right in group units for the image data such as document data and others stored in each stored point.
However, in the technique stipulated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-67249, access in group units is enabled for the image data, but in order to output the image data under the setting conditions of a control group of the box in which the image data is stored, the user must enter output conditions individually, causing a problem of troublesome work.
In addition, when the user accesses the image data, the user might be required for authentication of the affiliated group together with his/her own authentication, but in such event, the user must enter the authentication information of the group together with his/her own authentication information, and troublesome operation results.
That is, there is a problem that the technique is unable to respond to the requests because of insufficient linkage of the box with the information on the group which controls the box in view of the operation of the job execution apparatus.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.